


A Special Picture (Just For Me)

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, use of a camera during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hands itch for the feel of the camera in his hands, wants to capture this moment on film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Picture (Just For Me)

**Author's Note:**

> written for this prompt: _So, this is kind of random, but I really want Carlos taking pictures of Kendall in bed starting from innocent, normal pictures and gradually getting dirtier with a lot of making out/messing around in between._

Carlos just bought a new camera, one of those fancy professional types and he can't wait to use it. He's been stuck with the same point and shoot forever, and the camera he bought is such a drastic change and a definite upgrade.

He starts carrying it everywhere, taking photos of everything and nothing. It comes in handy when they're in Malibu filming, and he quickly fills up his memory card with pictures of the beach and the sunset and of members of the cast and crew.

He catches Kendall a few times and when Carlos transfers the photos to his laptop, he's taken away by the beauty, Kendall's green eyes brightened by the blue shirt he's wearing and his hair shiny and shimmering under the golden hue of the sun.

Carlos tries to take as many photos of Kendall as he can, even when Kendall grouses and tells him that surely he's taken enough.

That makes Carlos smile and shake his head fondly, informing Kendall that it's never enough. It makes Kendall blush, but he sidles up to Carlos, wrapping an arm around Carlos' waist.

It's an opportune moment for a photo, but no one is around to take it. Carlos fumbles with the camera, pointing the lens as he tries to press the shudder button. The camera flashes bright white and Carlos turns the display toward them, smiling at the photo of him and Kendall, a look of utter happiness on Kendall's face.

When he uploads it to his computer, he makes it his new wallpaper and then prints out a copy, fitting it into a frame and displaying it on the dresser in his bedroom.

*

Kendall's spending the night at Carlos' and when Carlos wakes up, he can't help but notice how peacefully beautiful Kendall looks, his hair fanned out on the pillow beneath him, lips parted slightly.

He slips out of bed, grabbing his camera off the dresser and turning it on, double checking that the battery is charged and the memory card is inserted. He turns the lens on Kendall, zooming in slightly before snapping a few pictures, freezing when Kendall shifts in his sleep.

Kendall's movements cause the blankets to shift lower, exposing the expanse of his chest, a bright bruise above his left nipple.

Carlos moves closer, adjusting the lens again before snapping a few more photos.

He smiles from behind the camera when he sees Kendall's eyes flutter open, greeting him with a quiet, “Good morning.”

"What are you doing?" Kendall asks sleepily, rubbing his eye as he yawns.

Carlos takes the moment to capture a few more photos, dropping the camera from in front of his face when Kendall shoots him a glare.

"You're cute when you're asleep," Carlos says easily, smiling brightly. He climbs back onto the bed, straddling Kendall's hips as he takes a quick succession of photos, laughing when Kendall bats his hands at the camera.

He rolls his hips against Kendall’s, smirking when Kendall’s eyes flutter shut. He presses the shutter button once, grinning at the photo on the screen.

“Carlos, enough with the camera,” Kendall whines, trying to pull it from Carlos’ hands.

Carlos shushes him, sliding back and pulling the blanket with him, exposing the skin of Kendall’s hip.

Kendall watches Carlos, fixated on the way Carlos’ eyes light up every time he takes a photo. The way Carlos is watching him, even through the viewfinder of the camera, has arousal burning and building, creeping its way through his body.

Carlos pulls on the blanket a little more and it slides down just a fraction of an inch because Kendall’s hands are grabbing it, trying to pull it up to cover himself.

“You’re no fun,” Carlos says, pouting. He shuts off the camera and sets it on the nightstand next to his bed, straddling Kendall’s hips once again.

“I’m plenty of fun,” Kendall says, grabbing Carlos’ hand and trailing his lips over Carlos’ knuckles.

Carlos flexes his fingers, brushing the tips along Kendall’s bottom lip, breathing labored as Kendall’s tongue darts out and licks at them.

Kendall smirks, pulling Carlos’ hand away from his lips and lacing their fingers together, using it to pull Carlos down so they’re lying flush against each other, Carlos’ face hovering just above his.

“Good morning,” Kendall says, leaning up to close the distance, crushing his lips to Carlos’, hard and hungry and bruising.

A soft sigh escapes Carlos’ lips as Kendall’s tongue licks skillfully into his mouth, Kendall’s hand inching down his side to his hip and back up.

“Tickles,” Carlos says, pulling away from Kendall’s lips and breathing heavy, angling his side away from where Kendall’s fingers are still trailing across his skin, feather-light.

Kendall’s eyebrow quirks up and he grabs at Carlos’ hips, using every ounce of strength he can to flip them so Carlos is pinned beneath him. Carlos is looking up at him in confusion, brows furrowed as he bites at his bottom lip. Kendall smiles as he moves his hands, and then they’re digging into Carlos’ sides, Carlos trying to squirm away as Kendall tickles him without mercy.

“Kendall,” Carlos cries, “Kendall, stop.”

“Uh uh, Carlitos. Not ‘til you say I’m the king,” Kendall says, smiling.

“King...of...what?” Carlos asks between laughs.

“Um...,” Kendall trails off, thinking, his fingers still digging in just below Carlos’ ribs. “The king of everything.”

“What? No,” Carlos bites out, batting at Kendall’s hands.

“Say it,” Kendall says, moving his hands down to Carlos’ hips.

Carlos shakes his head, reaching for Kendall’s hands. Kendall’s quicker, moving them down further along the waistband of Carlos’ boxers, not quite tickling anymore.

The air around them suddenly goes hot, Kendall’s hands finding their way to the front of Carlos’ boxers as he scoots back. Carlos arches up a little, silently asking for Kendall to touch him.

“Say I’m the king,” Kendall says, his voice gone low and husky.

“You’re the king,” Carlos says in a whisper, eyes falling shut as Kendall palms him through his boxers. His hands itch for the feel of the camera in his hands, wants to capture this moment on film, wants to preserve the way Kendall’s bottom lip is drawn between his teeth as he focuses intently on the way his hand is moving over the front of Carlos’ boxers.

With a shaky hand, Carlos reaches out to the nightstand and grabs the camera, Kendall watching his every move.

“Please, Kendall?” Carlos asks, whisper quiet.

“No one sees them but us, right?”

Carlos nods eagerly, holding his breath as he waits for Kendall’s response.

“Okay,” Kendall breathes out nervously, not sure he wants to be photographed this way, but willing to do it nonetheless because it’ll make Carlos happy, and that’s what he lives for: making Carlos happy.

Carlos smiles, big and bright, turning the camera on and aiming the lens at Kendall. Kendall’s own smile is nervous and strained, but he forgets about the camera a second later, focusing instead on the way Carlos is rolling his hips up against his hand.

The flash of the camera goes off but Kendall pays it no attention, slipping his hand inside Carlos’ boxers and wrapping it around Carlos’ dick.

Carlos is making these breathy sounds, pierced intermittently by the sound of the camera’s shutter. Kendall focuses on the soft ‘ah’ sounds coming from Carlos’ lips, twisting his hand around the head the way he knows Carlos likes.

Carlos watches over the top of the camera, his finger hovering over the shutter button as his hips roll up into Kendall’s fist. Kendall’s got that same look he had earlier, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth as he strokes expertly, his eyes transfixed on the way the tip of Carlos’ dick disappears and reappears in the ring of his fist.

“Kendall,” Carlos gasps, fighting the way his eyes are closing instinctively as his orgasm draws near.

Kendall looks up at Carlos, his pupils blown wide, and there’s a flash of the camera, Carlos needing to capture that look.

Kendall smiles, tongue licking over his bottom lip and there’s the flash again, Carlos winking over the camera.

“You want a show?” Kendall asks, seductive and low.

Carlos inhales sharply, nodding.

Kendall scoots back, pulling Carlos’ boxers off and tossing them to the floor. He stands at the foot of the bed, cocking his hip to the side, dragging his hands down his chest and stomach.

Carlos licks his lips, breathing rough and ragged. He watches intently, snapping picture after picture, dick throbbing hard where it lays against his stomach. He stops for a moment, his hands roughly gripping the sheets beneath him as Kendall teasingly slides down his boxers, cock arching out proudly, tip shiny with pre-come.

The click of the camera resumes as Kendall wraps a hand around his dick, stroking slow and languid, eyes fluttering shut at the sensation.

Carlos breathes out loudly, groaning in satisfaction as Kendall gasps out his name, his eyes opening slowly and locking with Carlos’.

Kendall grins, a hand still wrapped around his dick as the other trails up his abdomen, circling his nipple. His hands fall away and he gestures to the camera, signaling for Carlos to hand it over. Carlos debates for a moment but then he hands it over, suddenly shy now that he’s in front of it.

“C’mon, Carlitos,” Kendall whispers, urging Carlos on.

Carlos moves to wrap a hand around himself but stops before he can, inching down on the bed and pushing Kendall back enough to give him room to sit at the foot of it.

Kendall watches in confusion for a moment, poised to snap a photo, but then Carlos’ hands are at his hips, his mouth hovering in front of his dick and this is so much better. He snaps a photo, then another, and another, each one capturing Carlos’ tongue licking around the head of his dick.

It’s somehow even hotter this way, watching it through the display on the camera.

His hands are gripping the camera tightly between his hands as Carlos takes him in, lips and tongue working expertly in tandem.

Carlos looks up at Kendall through his eyelashes and Kendall damn near loses it, taking photo after photo to preserve that look. Carlos pulls off with a quick flick of his tongue to the tip, inching back and licking his swollen lips.

Kendall hands the camera back to Carlos, but not before taking a photo of the way Carlos is licking his swollen lips, slow and sensual.

Carlos reaches over and grabs the lube from where it’s tucked away inside the nightstand drawer, handing it to Kendall and then moving back and situating himself against the pillows.

Kendall takes it and slicks up his fingers, fighting down a blush at the flash of the camera. He situates himself between Carlos’ spread legs, one hand anchored at Carlos’ hip as the other moves down to Carlos’ ass.

A rough sounding moan escapes Carlos’ lips as Kendall rubs a slick finger over his asshole, pushing it in too slow for Carlos’ liking. He quickly adds another, allowing Carlos to adjust and then he’s moving them, sliding them in and out, watching in fascination as they disappear inside Carlos.

There’s the flash of the camera and then Carlos is saying, “C’mon, Kendall, I’m ready.”

Kendall would object, Carlos still tight around his fingers, but he doesn’t, cock so painfully hard and in desperate need of relief. He reaches for the lube again, slicking up his cock, quick and efficient. He tosses it to the side when he’s done, grabbing at one of Carlos’ legs and hooking it over his shoulder, guiding his dick to Carlos’ asshole.

He pushes in slow, bottom lip drawn between his teeth, sweat prickling along his hairline and neck.

“Not gonna break,” Carlos grunts out, hooking his other leg around Kendall’s hip to pull him in.

Kendall shifts and fucks in hard, drawing out a guttural moan from Carlos, camera seemingly forgotten. He builds up a quick rhythm, fingers digging in hard where his hand is wrapped around Carlos’ calf. 

Carlos keens low in his throat, fucking back each time Kendall thrusts forward.

“Kendall,” he gasps out, a sob-like moan ripped from his lips as Kendall slides against his prostate.

Kendall gets a hand wrapped around Carlos, his hips moving in sharp, jerky thrusts.

The camera flashes and then Carlos is crying out, “Kendall, fuck,” coming hard all over Kendall’s fist. 

Kendall fucks him through it, his own orgasm hitting him hard and fast, slumping forward as he shakes through it. He’s jerked to awareness by the flash going off in his face and he chuckles, pulling out and carefully removing Carlos’ leg from his shoulder, dropping down and curling up next to Carlos.

Carlos finally turns the camera off, setting it back on the nightstand and turning to face Kendall, sated and smiling.

“You’re kind of amazing,” Carlos says, rubbing his nose to Kendall’s.

“Yeah, well. I am the king,” Kendall says smugly.

Carlos punches him in the shoulder, laughing. He tucks himself against Kendall’s side, shaking his head as Kendall laughs beside him.

*

Later, when Carlos views the photos on his computer, he can’t fight the way his entire body flushes, heat and arousal coursing through him.

He’s kind of stupidly grateful for his camera.


End file.
